insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mosin-Nagant
The (Russian: трёхлинейная винтовка образца 1891 года, tryokhlineynaya vintovka obraztsa 1891 goda), colloquially known as Mosin-Nagant (Russian: винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: vintovka Mosina) is a five-shot, bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle developed from 1882 to 1891, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and various other nations. It is one of the most mass-produced military bolt-action rifles in history with over 37 million units having been made since its inception in 1891, and, in spite of its age, it has been used in various conflicts around the world up to the modern day. Insurgency Insurgent Forces * Sharpshooter * Sniper | console = | damage = 160-100 | dds = 10 "160" | ddsh = | dde = 20,000 "100" | mult = | radius = | rof = 40 RPM max | range = 20,000 | cartridge = 7.62×54mmR | magsize = 5 | startammo = 15 25(CR) 30(CC) | maxammo = | reload = Loaded: 1.80s+0.80s per round Unloaded full: 5.80s | vrecoil = 5.5-6.4 | lrecoil = 2.2 | rrecoil = 3.4 | center = | spread = 0.08 | sway = | supp = 90 | pen = 10 "1100" 20,000 "600" | cost = 1 | length = 38 | weight = 4.11 kg | weightpoints = 320/640}} The Mosin is a sniper rifle featured in Insurgency. It is available to the Sharpshooter and Sniper classes of the Insurgent Forces. It has a 5 round internal magazine with very high accuracy and high damage. However, the effectiveness of the Mosin in close range is limited by a slow rate of fire and lengthy reload times, just like with the M40A1. Attachments Media Mosin.jpg|View model Mosin ADS.jpg|ADS Mosin WM.jpg|World model MOSIN IRON.jpg|Default MOSIN 2X SCOPE.jpg|2x Red Dot MOSIN 7X SCOPE.jpg|7x Scope MOSIN KOBRA.jpg|Kobra Sight MOSIN PO 4X24.jpg|PO 4x24 MOSIN SUPP.jpg|Suppressor MOSIN BIPOD.jpg|Bipod Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 55 rpm | range = | cartridge = 7.62×54mmR Armor Piercing | magsize = 5 rounds | startammo = 5+20 rounds 5+30 (LC) 5+40 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 865 m/s | ver = 41 | hor = 32 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 664 pp | supply = 2 | length = | weight = 12% | weightpoints = }} The Mosin-Nagant is a sniper rifle featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia Insurgency * The Mosin is the oldest designed rifle in Insurgency, as Barrel engravings indicate that this model was produced in 1930. * The player will not open the bolt upon firing the final round in the magazine. This can be used to determine when the magazine is empty. * When partially reloading the weapon, the soldier will reload one more round than the amount of empty bullets, this is because when performing a partial reload, the bolt is pulled back, unintentionally ejecting a bullet.